Advanced Generation
The Advanced Generation (abbreviated as AG) is a fictional timeline debuting in Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The timeline is set several hundred years after mankind has migrated into space, living inside space colonies. Wars in the Earth sphere have long since ended and humanity appears to be at peace until an Unknown Enemy attacks the colony Angel. Series *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE - An anime TV series *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Story of the Beginning - A two-part manga adaptation of the TV series *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE First Evolution - Manga of the first phase of TV series *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Second Evolution - Manga of the second phase of TV series *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Final Evolution - Manga of the final phase of the TV series *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: 〜Climax Hero〜 - Manga of the third and final phase of TV series *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Treasure Star - Manga side story *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: -UNKNOWN SOLDIERS- - MSV Side Story *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: ⇀EXA-LOG↽ - MSV Side Story *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Novel) – Novel adaptation of the TV series *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Drama CD Wedding Eve - Drama CD of Asemus and Romarys Wedding *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memories of Sid – Manga side story *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memory of Eden - A movie adaptation of the TV series *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Cosmic Drive/Universe Accel - A PSP adaptaion of the TV series Chronology ;Unknown Dates :Sometime before the start of the main story there was an event known as the Colony Nations' War, a civil war between space colony factions, including the Euba Alliance and the Zalam Union. The war ended with the signing of the Silver Chalice Treaty which banned the use of several technologies for war and mobile suits as weapons by any party other than the Earth Federal Forces. After the Silver Chalice Treaty there were no major conflicts until the appearance of the Vagan. :35 years before the implementation of the AG calender, the Earth Federation initiated a plan to colonize Mars in a plan called "Mars' Birthday" in order to ease the burden placed on Earth's carrying capacity. However a deadly disease known as Mars rays appeared and devastated 20% of the human population. The Earth Federation deem the Mars Birthday plan as a failure and subsequently abandon the Mars colonists stating the disease wiped out all of the colonists. :The remaining population in Mars sphere managed to survive and established a new nation called Vagan under the leadership of Fezarl Ezelcant. ;AG calendar ;60 :Vargas Dyson is born. ;84 :Approximately the year in which Fezarl Ezelcant obtains a portion of the EXA-DB, while investigating the Federation Forces in the Earth Sphere. ;87 :Largan Drace is born. ;101 :The Vagan, known as the Unknown Enemy '(UE) to the Earth Federation suddenly appears and starts to attack the Earth and its colonies starting a full-scale war. They first attack and destroy the space colony Angel which is later known as the Day the Angel Fell, and the peace on earth was replaced with war & despair as the One Hundred Years War begins. :Flit Asuno is born. :Emily Amonde is born. :Dique Gunhale is born. :Daiki's father arrived in the past from the Third Generation and started to develop the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Daiki Version using data from his Adele. ;105 :Daiki Ryuuzaki is born. ;108 :As the war with UE rages on, the once peaceful space colony Ovan was attacked by these unknown enemies "The Savior, Gundam", ''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE episode 1. . Flit Asuno (7 yrs old at the time) lives on this colony with his mother. When the UE invaded, his mother was killed. Before she died, she uploaded her memory onto the AGE Device and gave it to her son. And with this device, Flit will be able to pilot the ancient mobile suit Gundam. :Desil Galette is born. ;115 :Flit is now 14 years old, living in the space colony Nora, stationed in the Earth Federal Forces Military Base Arinston. Seven years had passed since he inherited the AGE Device , and through years of research, he was able to engineer & complete the revolutionary AGE System for the Gundam, which is able to self-evolve through combat experience. :The AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal which were in the final phase of testing were rolled out ahead of time in order to defend the space colony Nora where it was developed and built. :Flit Asuno piloting the Gundam became the first person to defeat a UE Mobile Suit-Type in combat. :Daiki Ryuuzaki discovers the Gundam in his home colony left by his father. The ship Treasure Star is discovered, with clues left behind by his father: “grand wings”. :The Diva which were also developed and built in Nora to support the Gundam were also launched ahead of time in order to help in the evacuation of Nora. :The WMS-GEX1 G-Exes is rolled out after being developed at the Madorna Mobile Suit Workshop at the request of Woolf Enneacle. :Woolf Enneacle piloting his new mobile suit WMS-GEX1 G-Exes becomes the second person to defeat the UE at the Space Colony Fardain. :Flit Asuno prevents a civil war from erupting between the Euba and Zalam loyalist at Fardain during the UE attack on the colony. Don Boyage sacrificed his life by ramming to the UE mothership to protect his comrade. His sacrifice strengthened the Zalam-Euba Alliance by joining the Diva for the Ambat operation. :Flit Asuno awakes as an X-Rounder. :The UE attacked the Earth Federation Forces 8th Space Fleet, Special Detachment forces at the space colony Minsry forcing a temporary truce between the fleet and Diva crew. :A fleet of ships consisting of two Euba ships and two Zalam ships from the Zalam-Euba Alliance and lead by the Earth Federation Force ship Diva attacked a hidden UE Fortress at Ambat which would be known as '''Operation Bat Hunt. :Daiki Ryuuzaki crossed paths with Flit Asuno during the battle in Ambat. :Yurin L'Ciel dies at the hands of Desil Galette. :Geera Zoi is killed by Grodek Ainoa. :This event revealed the identity of UE as Vagan, descendant of the Earth Federation's failed Mars Colonization Plan and the reason for their attacks on the Earth Federation. This event also changed the future of Earth sphere forever. ;123 :Asemu Asuno is born. :Romary Stone is born. :Zeheart Galette is born. ;125 :Unoa Asuno is born. ;140 :RGE-G1100 Adele is ready for mass production and were first rolled out to the front line. :Asemu Asuno inherited the AGE Device from his father at the age of 17. :The Vagan attacked the space colony Tordia forcing Asemu to pilot the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal which was kept hidden in a barn behind his home. :The Gundam AGE-1 is moved to an Earth Federation facility in Tordia after the Vagan attempt on it. ;141 :Asemu, Romary and Zeheart graduate from the Suzie Muscovy School. :Zeheart Galette exposes himself as a Vagan spy to Asemu and Romary, forcing him to flee. :The AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal is developed and built from the data of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal battle in Tordia provided by Vargas Dyson. :Zeheart Galette is appointed by Fezarl Ezelcant as the Commander of the Earth Occupation Force. :Asemu Asuno and Romary Stone enrolled into Srysrains Military Academy. Asemu were assigned as the pilot of the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal while Romary assigned as Diva ship operator. :The AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal is deployed for the first time during a Vagan attack on the Diva. :While en route through the XD37 shoal zone to Big Ring, the Diva was ambushed by Vagan in order to capture or destroy the AGE System. The operation was a failure for the Vagan, even though they rolled out the new xvm-zgc Zeydra piloted by Zeheart Galette. :The Vagan Earth Occupation Force attacked the Earth Federation Force Headquarters, Big Ring. The operation ended in failure as the Earth Federation Force manages to repel the invasion force. :the Vagan Earth Occupation Force attempts to capture Nortrum to use it as a staging point for the invasion of Earth but it also ends in failure after the Vagan Mobile Fortress Downes lost its altitude control and begin to fall to Earth. :Federation Force pilot Asemu Asuno cooperate with Vagan Earth Occupation Force commander Zeheart Galette to destroy Downes from the inside with a colony destroyer in order to prevent large damage to Earth. :Though the operation to capture Nortrum was a failure and with the lost of the Vagan mobile fortress Downes, they manage to land their force on Earth to prepare for the third phase of Operation Eden. ;151 :Kio Asuno is born. :The Earth Federation Force gives orders to Largan Drace to hunt down the Space Pirate group Visidian. :Visidian discovers the treasure in the EXA-DB fortress, containing infinite knowledge on the past. :Federation Force pilot Asemu Asuno is listed as missing in action after an investigation into a derelict ship. ;164 :Vagan prepares the Third Phase of Operation Eden. : The Earth Federation Force headquarter Big Ring were destroyed by Vagan to clear the path for the invasion of Earth. :Fezarl Ezelcant declares a full scale invasion of Earth. : The AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal is deployed for the first time to help defend Earth. :Daiki's father is sent back to the past after a time machine accident broke out. :The Battle of La Gramis starts when Second Moon arriving to Earth. The battle results in a ceasefire and the end of the war. :Fezarl Ezelcant dies after entrusting humanity's future to Kio. ;201 :A statue of Flit Asuno (now deceased) is erected in the Federation capital of Brucia. :Several years after the end of the war at the Battle of La Gramis, Vagan and Earth Federation scientists were able to use data from EXA-DB and the AGE System to create the Everse System; thereby nullifying the Mars Rays and making Mars a safe refuge for the Vagan. References Category:Advanced Generation Category:Timelines